Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
by WemmaIsAwesome
Summary: Emma has been invited to attend the school's prom to watch over the children, but there is a surprise waiting in-store... Song OneShot! Don't own anything! Dedicated to Em, Becca and Nicole, love you! :)


It was prom night and Emma had been asked to go to make sure all the children were behaving. Will had been invited too, but he said he had some work to do, although, what Emma didn't know, was that her fiancé was to sing at the prom. Not just sing a song, sing a song devoted to her.

Upstairs in their room, Emma was getting ready. She had already straightened her hair and she was just about to put her dress on.

"Hey, let me help you with that!" Said Will as her walked up to Emma and helped her do the dress up. As the zip reached the top, Will placed a kiss on her neck.

"Thank you, but I really wish you would come tonight... I'm going to miss you so much!" Emma turned around to face Will as her cupped her face with his hands.

"You're most welcome, princess. And I know, but I can't! I have to mark some papers!" Emma signed.

"Can't that wait until AFTER prom?" Her bottom lip dropped like a 5 year old in a sulk.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie! My job rides on this, and we need job security for when we get married? I mean, you want a honeymoon to some beautifully, exotic place, don't you? And what if we want to start a family?"

"Hmm. Okay, just don't get too drunk, I don't want my carpet ruined. I love you." Emma placed a kiss on Will's lips.

"I love you too, have fun!" As Emma walked out of the door and into the car, Will ran upstairs to get ready. He also practiced the song he was going to perform, it HAD to be perfect.

After he had put his suit on, practiced the song, grabbed the corsage and his keys, he walked out of the door and got a taxi to the school.

30 minutes after Emma arrived, so did Will.

Will walked onto the stage while Emma was getting some punch, so she didn't realise until his voice filled the room.

"Um, hi, guys. I'm here tonight to sing a song to my beautiful fiancée, Emma Pillsbury. I love you, Emma. This one's for you." Emma flushed a dark shade of pink as there were claps and wolf whistles circling around the auditorium.

Starship's 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' started playing and Will started singing.

_**"Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise,  
This world that I found is too good to be true." **_

_****_He ran up to Emma and put the corsage on her wrist.

**_"Standing here beside you,  
Want so much to give you!  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you!  
Let 'em say we're crazy!  
I don't care about that!  
Put your hand in my hand,  
Baby,  
Don't ever look back.  
Let the world around us just fall apart,  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart."_**

**__**As Will had a microphone on his face, he took Emma in his arms and started dancing with her. Emma couldn't stop smiling.

_**"And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
We'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now..." **_

At that point, Will carried Emma up to the stage and sat her on the stool. He handed her a bouquet of roses and grabbed hold of her hand.

**_"I'm so glad I found you!  
I'm not gonna lose you!  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you!  
Take it to the good times,  
See it through the bad times.  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do. _**

**_Let them say we're crazy!  
What do they know?  
Put your arms around me,  
Baby, don't ever let go!  
Let the world around us, just fall apart,  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart. _**

**_And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
We'll still have each other!  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
Nothing's gonna stop us..." _**

Will handed Emma a microphone, but she tried to resist. In the end she gave up and started singing with Will, their harmonies matching so perfectly.

**_"Ooh,  
All that I need is you!  
All that I ever need!  
And all that I want to do...  
Is hold you forever,  
Ever and ever!_**

And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
We'll still have each other!  
Nothing's gonna stop us.  
Nothing's gonna stop us."

Will stopped singing and took the microphone away from Emma. While the music was finishing playing, Will took Emma's face in his hands and kissed her like they were the only ones in the room.

There was a massive cheer from all of the student body as Will and Emma pulled away and walked off stage.

"I thought you had to mark some papers?" Emma asked, still beaming.

"I... I lied..." Will blushed and Emma giggled.

"I love it when you blush! But, okay, I forgive you. Tonight was the best, thank you, Will!"

"It's okay, honey. I love you, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And I meant what I sang... We are unbeatable, _nothing's gonna stop us now._"


End file.
